For The Love Of A Sibling
by kibaxnaruto
Summary: I feel her emotions. She feels mine. We're one. / Rated T for language, violence, and graphic scenes.


I knew something was wrong. It just clicked in my mind. I just...knew. I felt as if a sudden depression wafted over my senses, nearly knocking me out of the chair I was sitting in. My eyes widened as the feeling crashed over me; depression, sadness, sorrow, jealousy, and many other feelings. All hit me at once. It was a horrible feeling, I just wanted to die. I have never felt that much, no not physical, but emotional. The real type of pain was emotional pain; it left scars that will never heal.

I stood up, the chair squeaking against the tiled floor of the mall food court. I was at the mall when it all hit me; having a nice, quiet lunch.

I knew who felt all these emotions, I just had to find her. Her and I had always had this type of connection, we don't really know when we are depressed but we...know. Simple enough, it was practically a type of connection, so to speak. We could look into the others eyes and just know something was wrong, and if the other person wouldn't spill, well, dire consequences occurred. Like being tickled until you can't breathe, or slap to the face.

I drove out of the parking lot, on my way to our apartment, where I guessed where she was. I just guessed.

I sped down the highway at full speed, dodging cars and other vehicles. When she was in moods like this I just knew she would try and commit suicide or cut herself...again. I couldn't let that happen. The last time she had felt this pain was when her parents abandoned her after she brought home her girlfriend. It was the saddest sight to see your un-biological sister on your doorstep, in the rain, begging to be let inside.

It brought tears to my eyes just thinking about it. I had to think of what might have happened to cause her to be like this.

Did TenTen break up with her? I doubt it. Did her dad call her? Seriously doubt it. I wonder if Ino started bullying her again...

I pulled into the apartment complex, hastily punching in my code to get inside. I tapped my foot on the gas as the gate slowly spread open. It finally swung open, letting me inside. I slammed my foot on the gas pedal and sped off in the direction of our apartment. I flew around corners and rushed past pedestrians, nearly knocking them over from the wind.

I finally made it to our complex, parking, and began to run up the stairs. Why did we choose to be on the tenth floor again? Jesus.

I reached the door of our apartment and hesitantly turned the knob; slowly opening the door. I walked into the foyer, shutting the door with a click. I walked into the apartment, step by step.

"Hinata?" I called out, hoping to hear her call back.

There was a strange silence in the room, also an uncomfortable atmosphere. Something was very wrong, very, very wrong. I walked in the living room and kitchen, not finding her anywhere. I walked to the bathroom, just to make sure, before noticing her bedroom door closed. My breathing hitched.

I walked over to her door and knocked. The sound reverberated throughout the house, adding an echo effect. I reached for the knob with my sweaty, shaking hand. I grasped it, feeling the coldness of it's composure. I slowly began to turn it, feeling my breathing slow down and quiet, to almost a wheeze. I had to apply a small amount of pressure to pry the door from it's lock, but it opened. I gulped and shut my eyes, taking a deep breath, and swinging the door wide open, making it slam into wall behind it.

The next thing I knew I was on top of Hinata, her arms pinned above her with her wrists in my hands, the blood running through my fingers. Her eyes were wide and there was a small patch of blood near her cheek; tear streaks down her face. I had apparently pounced on her and pinned her to the bed at the sight of what she was doing. Cutting herself. She knew better than that, so I had to have an explanation why she did what she did.

"Explain." I demanded in a deep tone, my voice cracking, showing my apparent fear and worry.

"K-Kiba, I-I didn-" She tried to stamper out.

"Hinata! Tell me why you were fucking cutting!" I screamed at her, her eyes widening and my tears mixing with hers.

"He called." She said slightly above a whisper.

"Who called?" I asked, my blurry vision becoming more clear, only to see her broken expression.

"My dad...h-he wanted to t-tell me he never w-wanted to see me a-again.." She whispered, tears becoming to flow out of her eyes. They reminded me of an overflowing dam. That's what this poor girl is, an overflowing dam of stress and heart-ache who just wants someone to love her as much as she loves them. No matter who.

I suddenly embraced her, my chin nuzzling her shoulder. I knew what I was doing.

She gasped at the random expression of kindness. You see, I do not do hugs. I despise them actually. I feel like someone is going to stab me when they try and hug me. They terrify me simply. I also trust very few people, actually, there is only one person I can truly trust right now, and that is Hinata. She saved my life, as I saved hers. We are bound together by inseparable bonds, more inseparable than God and his children.

I felt her hesitance but she hugged me back. I whispered in her ear, "I love you, and I will never leave you. No matter what. If you hate me, wish I was dead, I do not care. I will follow you until the day I die. I can not imagine a day without talking to you, you are my other half. I may be gay and not love you in a romantic way, but you could consider us married. I will never leave you, ever. I love you Hinata Hyuuga."

I felt my shirt began to dampen from her tears, and the same to hers.

"This is the future, you are alive. It's time to move on from your past. It isn't healthy to dwell in it. You need to forgive the people who hurt you for your good, not theirs. It will do you more good, and them pain to know they did no true harm to you."

As I finished my speech she clutched at my back, slightly scraping my back scars from...earlier activities. Heh.

I pulled away from the hug as her sobs died down. When I straightened back up on the bed she suddenly pulled my long-sleeve shirt sleeve up. Showing my wrist and forearm up to my elbow. She gasped, her eyes widening and new tears forming, as she saw the faint lines from my cutting scars. I just smiled and brushed her bangs away from her face. I leaned down an kissed her forehead. Time slowing down at the love of siblings.

**A/N: **I wrote this a while back, posted it, and then deleted it due to the fact nobody read it. I recently got a request to re-post it, so here it is!


End file.
